


Epilogue

by allthehearteyes



Series: Fluff, Sex & HEA [4]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happily Ever After, Love, M/M, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehearteyes/pseuds/allthehearteyes
Summary: It’s a HEA ya’ll! The follow up to Plans, Building & Art.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Hi. Hello. Hopeless romantic here. I aimed high. These boys deserve it. It’s soooo mushy. ;)** 
> 
> ***Stupid writing bug!!!*** 
> 
> ****Does not follow the canon.****

It’s Adrian’s last semester of school. He’s at the small desk in their living room, back to Deran. Deran is on the soft couch on the far side of the room. He watches Adrian stretch, re-reading the latest paper he’s just written. Deran feels a sense of urgency, needing to make a move. He gets up and walks over. He leans his butt against the desk, crosses his arms over his chest, and says, ‘I need to talk to you about something’. Adrian nods and doesn’t immediately look up. Deran waits. Adrian glances up, sees Deran staring at him and stops what he was doing. He leans back in the chair and asks ‘What’s up?’

Deran blinks and simply breaths, ‘Marry me.’ Adrian snort- laughs, and says, ‘Fuck off. I thought you really had something to talk about.’ He looks back at his computer. Deran doesn’t move away. He stays quiet and keeps his eyes on Adrian. Adrian glances back at him a couple times, and then stops in his tracks. His mouth opens a bit, as he realizes Deran isn’t laughing. Adrian responds, wide eyed, ‘What?!’ Deran nods once and waits patiently for Adrian to catch up. Not really worried about the response, more amused than anything else.

Adrian stands, moves between Deran’s legs, their hands going to each other’s hips. Adrian’s face is shocked and smiling as he says, ‘Yeah. Yes. Of course! What?!’ Deran grins and replies, ‘Weird, right?’ Adrian shakes his head and says, ‘Awesome.’ They kiss and laugh. They hold each other tight.

~~

They’re naked, lying on the bed, sheet covering them from the waist down. They’re relaxed and both looking up at the ceiling. Deran rolls his eyes and says in an exasperated tone, ‘We can _not_ name a dog Frank.’ Adrian turns his head to the right and looks at Deran. Adrian’s expression is stoic, tone feisty, ‘We can. It’s happening. Get on board’. Deran looks at him and snorts, ‘It’s weird. He can’t have a person’s name. It’s not a thing.’ Adrian stares him down, squinting, he says, ‘It is now.’ Both of them chuckle as Deran rolls on top of him, pinning Adrian’s hands by his head, fingers laced. Deran declares, ‘I can’t allow it.’ Adrian smirks, ‘Good luck with that.’ They kiss, play fight, laugh, fuck.

~~

It’s several months later. The Drop is thriving. Deran feels proud of himself. He’s having to pull fewer and fewer jobs, while gaining greater payouts. Things are getting closer to ideal. Adrian’s graduated and already has a great job. When they can, Deran likes to surprise him with fun, little trips. They’ve mostly done stuff up/down the coast (riding ATVs, hang-gliding, deep sea fishing, wake boarding). Other times they take quick 2-3 day trips (swimming with sharks, zip lining, rock climbing). They’ve snow boarded, attended race car driving school, and base jumped. Adrian loves it all. They are, and have always been, adrenaline junkies. Constantly laughing together, enjoying life, having fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Deran’s standing in the kitchen drinking his coffee as he yells out, ‘Come on, man. We gotta go.’ Adrian walks into the kitchen, head down, smoothing out his clothes and asks, ‘What do you think?’ Deran nearly chokes on his coffee. Adrian is standing there in a royal blue suit and crisp white shirt, top button undone. Pants and jacket fitted perfectly, shoes a muted, dark grey. Deran tries to recover, swipes his hand over his mouth, and says, ‘Fucking hot’. Adrian blushes a bit and chuckles, ‘Thanks. Not bad yourself’. He grins. 

Deran’s hair has grown out to his shoulders. It’s pulled back into a small ponytail at the base of his head, every hair in place. He’s wearing a bright white shirt, top button open, dark grey fitted pants and black shoes. His jacket, matching the color of his pants, is on the counter. Deran leans over to give him a quick kiss, grabs the keys, his jacket and Adrian’s hand. He says, ‘Let’s go’. 

They take Adrian’s new SUV. Deran’s a little keyed up as he drums his right thumb on the steering wheel. Adrian is smiling, rests his left hand on Deran’s nape, careful not to mess up his hair, and gently rubs the warm skin there. They stay silent as they pull into the parking lot. Deran pulls on his jacket and Adrian smoothes out the material in all the right places. They walk into the building side by side. 

They sit down, the sides of their arms and thighs touching. Adrian crosses his left hand over to grab Deran’s bicep. Deran looks at him. Adrian asks quietly, ‘Okay?’ Deran immediately nods his head and says, ‘Ready’. A moment later they both get up and walk into another room. 

They’re standing across from one another, looking into each other’s eyes. Deran’s right hand clasped with Adrian’s left. It’s simple, perfect. As Deran says, ‘I do’, he’s nearly shaking with emotion. Hearing Adrian confidently reply, ‘I do’ almost fells him. His eyes are wet, Adrian’s face is a little blurry. Deran sniffs a couple of times, as he’s overwhelmed by this man, this moment. They lean in for a quick, firm kiss, blinking at one another in wonder and disbelief. It’s done. It’s everything. Neither man can stop smiling as they leave the courthouse and head home. 

~~

They practically rip each other’s clothes off as they enter the house. Bumping into furniture, walls, whatever. Neither can bother to stop kissing long enough to make a clear path to the bedroom. They get there eventually and fall into bed. Struggling to get closer, to express the intensity of this moment, of what they mean to each other. 

They both heave and shudder in the aftermath of their loving. They’re lying on their backs trying to recover. Adrian drops his left hand onto Deran’s sweaty torso. Deran moves his hand to grasp Adrian’s. He plays with the ring on Adrian’s finger, gently moving it with his thumb. 

When their breaths stabilize, Adrian moves his hand, rolls onto his stomach and waits for Deran to lock eyes with him. He smiles and murmurs, ‘I love you’. Deran responds, ‘I love you’. They share a lazy kiss. 

Deran spoons Adrian. His left arm around Adrian’s chest, the fingers of their left hands tangled, Adrian’s right arm is crossed over his body, fingertips touching Deran’s side. They fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

They wake to what sounds like someone pounding on the sliding glass door, and yelling something. Adrian looks at Deran, kisses him softly and says, ‘I’ll go check it out’. He gets on a pair of sweat shorts and heads out of their room. He sees Craig banging a fist on the door, his other hand shading his eyes as he peers in. Craig sees Adrian walking toward him, smiles and steps back. He opens the door and Craig walks in. 

Craig says, ‘Deran’s not answering his phone so I thought I’d stop by. Saw both your cars here and didn’t want to walk in on anything’. Craig waggles his eyebrows with a smile. Adrian rolls his eyes, and yells for Deran to come entertain his brother as he walks into the kitchen. 

Craig sits at one of the bar stools, hair tucked behind his ears, elbows on the island counter, mouth resting on his clasped hands. Adrian asks over his shoulder, ‘Want something to drink?’, as he pulls out a bottle of water from the fridge. Craig answers, ‘Yeah, thanks’. 

As he hands over the bottle with his right hand, Craig makes a sudden movement. He quickly and firmly grabs Adrian’s forearm. Adrian’s left hand is still holding the other bottle of water as it rests on the counter. Adrian’s a little startled. He looks up. Craig’s eyes are huge, mouth hanging open. They just look at each other. 

Craig’s mouth turns up into a crazy big smile and he laughs. He lets go of Adrian, moves around the counter and smothers him in a huge hug. He accuses, ‘What the fuck, man?! You didn’t tell me!’ Adrian chuckles as Deran walks in, rubbing his hand on his beard, wearing a pair of boxer briefs. 

Craig lets go of Adrian, throws his hands up as he turns to Deran, face incredulous. Deran just grins and shakes his head once. Craig walks over to his brother, and wraps him up in a bear hug. Craig lets go, steps back and looks from one man to the other. He smiles, nods and says, ‘Congrats! Fuckers! Tell me everything!’ 

Adrian and Deran are sitting on barstools across the island counter from Craig. Deran’s right shoulder and thigh pressed to Adrian’s left. Their hands are clasped together, fingers twined, resting on Deran’s thigh. Craig is leaning against the far counter, arms crossed and holding a beer. 

They explain their decision to keep things small, simple and just between them. They confirm they’ll have a small celebration sometime soon. Craig sips his beer, shakes his head, still smiling, and says to Adrian, ‘You’ve always been a Cody, man. Wait, are you a Cody?’ Deran turns his head toward Adrian, and Adrian replies with a smile, ‘That’s the plan.’


	4. Chapter 4

Craig finally leaves. Deran and Adrian work quickly to move the couch so they can sit and look out over their deck to see the ocean. The furniture relocation isn’t ideal or permanent, but it’s what they both want at the moment. The two of them sit close, side by side. Adrian’s right hand laced with Deran’s left. Adrian’s head on Deran’s shoulder. 

He turns Deran’s hand over and back to see his ring glinting in the sunlight. Platinum that looks like brushed nickel, squared off a bit, simple. It’s weird to see jewelry on either of their hands. It’ll take some getting used to…he’s looking forward to it. 

Adrian thinks about the inscription on their matching bands. Adrian’s reads: DC. Deran’s reads: AC . It’s pretty great actually. He knows they’re both likely to wear the black, rubber, sport rings they bought for the day-to-day stuff, but he likes the idea that they have something more solid to wear too. 

Adrian lifts his head and looks at Deran. Deran shifts his gaze from the water to Adrian’s beautiful blue eyes, sweet freckled face… his partner, his husband, his love. Adrian lifts his free hand to Deran’s cheek, and says, ‘I love you’. Deran takes a slow, deep breath and replies, ‘I love you’. They kiss a little. Adrian returns his head to Deran’s shoulder, both of them looking out at the surf. 

Those waves, that ocean...it’s where they first met, where they fell in love, and what called them back together. They watch and listen to the sounds of the water, their hearts beating, their breaths synced. Both confident, that like the unyielding ocean, their love will endure as they continue to build this exquisite life together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. A couple more short pieces coming soon...
> 
> *find me on Tumblr*


End file.
